Ten Relationship Words That Aren't Translatable Into English
by xXLoveSong-ForNo1Xx
Summary: A series of separate mushy, romantic short stories based on a post on Tumblr which I can't find anymore. This could revolve any character from the book/movie you want. It's super general that the narrator and his/her lover could be anyone and any gender. Even you, dear reader. Disclaimer: Last time I checked, I'm not a teacher who writes worlds people fall for.
1. Cafuné

**_(Brazilian Portuguese)  
_**_-The act of tenderly running your fingers through someone's hair-  
_~

I remember that one time when your head was cradled to my stomach as I lay in a fetus-like position. Your arms were wrapped around my middle, your knees behind my own and we were drowned in our own silent world of simplicity yet tangled in a complex knot of our limbs. Scantily clothing clung to our skin for the heat invaded our peaceful world, but still our breaths mingled into one and I lost my fingers in your hair. You hummed lazily in your sleep, I noticed. And I loved it.

As an experiment, I stopped combing through your locks only for your head to rise idly to meet my eyes with a fixed frown. I gave a silent laugh and commenced the soothing exercise you saw as a personal lullaby. To an outsider, we looked like two people in love (which we were) without a hitch in our lived (which isn't true). Since in our current daze, we looked so serene, so young. Nothing like our problematic lives filled with turns we know not the ending to. Because that's what being a demigod is about, living a life in-between two things and facing problems for the worst of both worlds.

Except not now, not here. Here was me, now was you. And, as I ran my hands tenderly through your hair, we were the halves of our own whole.


	2. Retrouvailles

**_(French)  
_**_-The happiness of meeting again after a long time-  
_~

Share with me, who asked once if we'd ever meet again? One answered if it was meant to be. I'm thinking it was you who answered. But someone did and I tried not to run after you when we turned our backs toward each other. The misery and pain I felt then was still raw. Those days when you were gone were the days filled with sleep. I don't know if it was because the land of dreams was better than my horrid reality or if I was just exhausted without you. I'd rather choose none for both are equally true. There were days my friends brought my spirits up, but those were far too few compared to the days I missed you.

But now, I've forgotten it all. For one day, I saw your smiling face as you we saw each other there. Of all the places we could've met, we met here. It wasn't a cliché from the movies where we reconciled on a crowded street flooded with strange faces, or the place where we met first, or in the distant future where we bumped in the office break room.

In fact, we got together in a place that showed those cliché reunions: a movie house. We weren't even seated anywhere close. I, in a fit of blissful ecstasy with my closest friends, sat at the very front. You sat there with your own friends at the middle where proper people sat. I gave an excited wave; you gave a bashful one back. I was about to gesture for you to sit with us until a friend dragged me to my seat.

People laughed when appropriate, felt sad and cried when the scene called for it, someone even threw a bucket of popcorn at the screen when the villain identified himself behind the façade of a sweet and caring boyfriend. I on the other had fought a battle with my emotions, as common as it was.

Someone told me of this contradicting sensation. Your loved one's presence was poison and your reason for living. You couldn't wait to talk to them, but told the minutes to take their time until you both would meet again. It was all confusing, and I yearned for the simpler life before loving someone this much became a bother. And as much as I missed it, I missed you more.

I missed the way when we spar it's like a intricate dance with steps only we know, those moments when its miraculously peaceful at camp and we'd pick strawberries together and secretly eat them, the times when it rained on one of our petty arguments and we'd end up dancing in one of Zeus' tantrums. Most of all, I missed you in general.

We both endured the sickly sweet movie for a hundred and ninety-nine minutes before the audience was freed to roam the shopping center. Not us. There I stood at the foot of the stairs waiting for you as you descended, and I tried not to run to you. I tried so hard. But once your friends had all bid me a polite goodbye and left, I lost myself in you all over again. We didn't say a greeting or express our yearning for each other in words.

You smiled and I returned one. Behind that simple smile of mine was a supernova waiting to explode on you. At that moment I didn't just miss everything we had, I wanted to make new memories with you even if they weren't as intimate as before. The saying _Love is sweeter the second time around_ melted in my mind.

The moment we met again wasn't sweet like our previous closeness or charged with sexual frustration. It was not-so-light and awkward and innocent with painfully gauche moments of silence that felt like it had to be filled with conversations. There was politeness and embarrassing times when we'd talk at the same time. Through it all, we were smiling like we were the best of friends. It was like meeting you for the first time, only different. It was enthused with this indefinable happiness at knowing you were back in my life.


	3. Saudade

**_(Portuguese)  
_**_-The feeling of longing for someone that you love and is lost-  
-"vague and constant desire for something that does not and probably cannot exist"-  
_~

Us. It wasn't meant to be. I see you in the art, how the pencil strokes make the contour of your face; hear you in the stories of your heroic deeds to save your fellow half-bloods; feel you in words on pages as they are the only way to convey your emotions, your deepest thoughts and fears. I can hold you in my hands every day, everywhere. You were always there, forever there, in a book.

A mantra of reminder that you don't exist in my world counters the several thoughts in my mind of how you could truly be here, with me; to change the course of this mundane _reality_ for one to match yours. And, yet, it's all in vain.

Because I do know that the constant amount of me desiring you isn't enough to bring you to me. I would wake up sometimes and think '_Maybe today I'm wrong_'. That I was wrong about you not breathing in the same planet as me; that maybe through the slimmest of chances that someday I'd be able to hold you. So I would sit in class and glance at the door ever so often, hoping you would barge into my life. Still at the end of the day, I realize that it was all false hope mixed with the excruciating truth. I would try to appease the deflated feeling of loneliness with reading more about _you_.

I've read all about you, I know you now. I could only hope you knew me. Knew how I entertained the thought of you holding me close to hear your heartbeat, how I want to be a part of your dangerous life, how I always thought that I was never meant to be here where I am. As I always knew I was supposed to be with you. I knew what you thought in those life-changing situations you faced, I knew all your feelings, and I'm the only person who knew how you ticked and how your mind worked.

But it couldn't be, even if I knew in my heart of hearts that I _always belonged with you_.

So, yes, I see you in the art, how the pencil strokes make the contour of your face; hear you in the stories of your heroic deeds; feel you in words on pages as they are the only way to convey your emotions, you deepest thoughts and fears. I can hold you in my hands every day, everywhere. But I could never really have you.

* * *

**A/N: I REALLY WANTED TO UPLOAD KOI NO YOKAN BUT MY MUSE WAS VERY ELUSIVE! This chapter's topic, Saudade, was supposed to be the last one because every other 'verse the one-shots are in is where the narrarator is a demigod and this will be the only one where they're the reader and living in this mundane and normal world...**

**Btw, I'd love to give a gift to my first (, second and only xD) reviewer: foreverskysong! I'll try to write a fic of your choice if you want? That's the only gift I'll be giving reader(s).**

**So, with that final note, Enjoy! **(◕‿◕✿)


End file.
